Until We Bleed Proyect
by Marueth Montesco-Matsumoto
Summary: Arrojado a un mundo flotante, lleno de misterios femeninos, Cloud no tiene más remedio que enfrentar su suerte. Tras una mascara blanca y roja, ocultara todo a todos, incluso a su admirado General. Entre las capas de kimonos se esconden verdades que traerán el caos a la vida del General Plateado y sus amigos más cercanos. AU/Lemon. No es plagio solo una "propaganda" del long fic.


Nota de la autora:

¡Muy buenas!

Este no es estrictamente un nuevo fanfiction; es, más bien, una propaganda de mi nuevo fic en la cuenta de Owata Pro.

Debido a que decidimos, con Manaho Matsumoto, volver a usar esta cuenta grupal para facilitarnos las cosas he empezado a publicar el nuevo proyecto allí.

Dejo aquí las especificaciones y el link de esta nueva historia.

Lean, disfruten y comenten ;)

: / / w w w . s/8221224/1/Until_We_Bleed

UNTIL WE BLEED

**Por:** Marueth Montesco.

**Declaración:** Final Fantasy VII pertenece por completo a Square-Enix y Sony Computer Entertainment. El presente trabajo solo es producto de la imaginación de una Fujoshi que no busca remuneración económica. La temática y demás son enteramente de Marueth Montesco, bajo la producción de Owata Pro®

**Beta Reader:** Manaho Matsumoto

**Tipo:** Yaoi

**Parejas:** Sephiroth X Cloud / Zack X Aerith / Genesis X Zack X Angeal / Rufus X Reno

**Advertencias:** AU / Lemon

**CAPITULO PRIMERO**

**NAKED**

Inicia una nueva etapa en la vida de Cloud. Maquillaje blanco y rojo, kimonos de exquisita seda e impresionantes diseños, riqueza por doquier y nuevas comodidades que en su tiempo de sirviente apenas habría soñado.

"_Ahora casi anochecía y a Cloud se le negaba por completo la posibilidad de pronto descanso. La luz anaranjada, casi rojiza, que se colaba por las rendijas rectangulares cerca del techo, era la única fuente de luz en el húmedo cuarto del sótano en el que apresuradamente le habían instalado luego de la visita de un hombre regordete con la cabeza casi calva. A su lado Aerith preparaba, por primera vez para él, la base blanca que pronto cubriría su rostro. Él temblaba, no de miedo, había desechado el miedo como opción, más bien el húmedo frío de su nuevo cuarto le calaba los huesos, atravesando sin piedad el delgado nagajuban, y erizaba la piel descubierta de su cuello… ella sonreía tiernamente, casi con lastima, inocentemente se preguntó por qué.__"_

Incapaz de refutar esta nueva vida, se verá arrojado a ella de forma que muchas y muchos lo envidiaran otros simplemente sentiran lastima de la "nueva joya" de Hojo, el Oto-san de la Okiya Hachi, mientras que otros intentarás destruirlo.

"_Frente a él se hallaba Houjo con su típico kimono negro y su bastón de bambú. A su lado derecho, enfundada en un hermoso kimono azul claro que lentamente se degradaba a un impecable blanco con flores bordados aquí y allá en tonos rosa y rojo, estaba Tifa con una sonrisa burlona que deformaba toda belleza de esa perfecta mascara blanca con toques rojos, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en una actitud completamente desafiante. A la izquierda de Oto-san se hallaba Reno, en un impecable y sobrio kimono azul oscuro que casi parecía negro en la oscuridad, su pelo increíblemente rojo y normalmente indomable estaba firmemente agarrado en una coleta alta que llegaba hasta más debajo de sus codos. La única cara parcialmente amigable. La única sonrisa medianamente tranquilizadora, real. Tras ellos, casi oculta en las sombras estaba una niña de servicio."_

Sigue esta fascinante historia ambientada en el maravilloso y delicado mundo flotante de las geishas, vive la historia de este tórrido romance entre nuestro adorable Cloud y nuestro apuesto e imponente Sephiroth.

La segunda creación de Marueth Montesco que promete aproximadamente 20 capítulos llenos de emoción. Así mismo la increíble Beta-Reader Manaho Matsumoto se asegurara de brindar a lectores y lectoras un escrito agradable a la vista.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Pancra:** lol ¡eso parece publicidad de película! Solo falta el "coming soon" XDD

**Maru:** ./. No te burles, Pancra!

**Mana:** Hidoi Pancra!

**Maru:** En todo caso: en serio espero que sigan esta historia :D me esforzare mucho para que sea un gran éxito, en serio, ¡lo juro!

**Mana:** Yo me encargaré de que así sea *se ve a Mana afilando un cuchillo en un rincon*

**Maru:** *tiembla y Pancra se esconde bajo la cama* jejeje—tengo miedo

**Mana:** Ya sabes que hacer y no pasara… nada *sonríe espeluznantemente*

**Maru:** ¡S-s-si!, ¡lo juro!

**Mana:** Mas te vale ¬¬ *guarda el cuchillo y se retira de la habitación*

**Maru:** ¡Por favor, sigan mi fanfiction! No sé lo que ella podría hacer si no sale bien ._.

**Pancra:** No empieces a rogar, si les gusto Historias de Fantasmas seguro seguirán este nuevo proyecto, sino… pues se lo pierden… *habla desde debajo de la cama*

**Maru:** ¡Sip! Como Pancra acaba de decirlo, no queda más que esperar que les guste, lean, disfruten y comenten :D


End file.
